thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Dora Marquéz
Dora Marquéz About Dora Marquéz Dora is Sam's friend (since August 2000) and Sam's wife (since 2017) and is currently a character in a story series known as "The Sam and Dora Show" which follows on stories after Sam meets Dora after Caillou's family moved away. Dora is Sam's first girlfriend (in 2000) and wife (since 2017). Sam meets Dora (in the movie named "Sam and Dora: The Movie") and replaces his ex-friend with Dora. Near the end of the Season 2 Finale, Sam and Dora became boyfriend and girlfriend. In November 2016, Dora was appointed as a new member of TheBrisbaneKid International Online Studios. In August 2017, a Plotagon video of him and Dora getting married was uploaded on PawPatrolFan main channel. As of 31 December 2017, she now lives in Adventure Bay in the United States, but plans to regularly visits her family in Eastern U.S every 6 months. Every December, Dora will be with her son Sam Wilkes Jr. while Austin is in North Queensland with Psycho Dad. She was widowed on April 5, 2019 but quickly re-married to Austin Holahan. Sam/Austin and Dora relationships (2000 - 2008, 2013 - 2014, 2017 - 2019) Sam Wilkes Holahan relationships (2000 - 2019) Sam has had 3 relationship attempts with Dora, the latest since 2016, ultimately leading to their marriage less than a year later. With the first attempt starting in 2000 and ending in 2008. This was his longest relationship status as of 2008, this record will be broken if Austin is still married to Dora as of 2024. Afterwards, Sam had discontinued his relationship with Dora, mostly because of the long distance and other problems. In 2013, he re-established his relationship with Dora until around mid-2014, when Sam had disconnected from watching Dora the Explorer mainly because of the broadcast time on WIN (WIN was an affiliation of Nine for Regional Queensland back then) (6:30am was the broadcast time for Dora the Explorer). After discontinuing his relationship with Dora again in mid-2014, Sam did not continue his relationship with Dora for another two years. After an incident at the school he attended during the time frame in 2016, Sam had gone in to hiding and re-established a relationship with Dora for a third time, this time via TV and Plotagon in July. Throughout his time in hiding, he went over to the United States to meet up with Dora in person and spend some time with her. He said that he finally fulfilled his goal of meeting up with her in person, one of his lifelong goals since 2002. In August 2016, Sam and Dora began their third and current relationship. In October 2016, Dora joined Sam's family and as a result, Sam became Dora's boyfriend and Dora became Sam's girlfriend. In addition, he came out of hiding and returned to Australia to cross the finish line of high school. Sam and Dora have become boyfriend and girlfriend to each other in July 2016 (TV & Plotagon), August 2016 (Reality) and October 2016 (confirmed) before deciding to marry in late July 2017. In August 2017, Sam and Dora got married to each other. On 31 December 2017 at midnight, Sam (now Austin) and Dora moved out of Australia for Paw Patrol via Ryder and his Air Patroller, before relocating to Austin's mansion in February 2018. In July, Sam was renamed to Austin at Ryder's request. Again, this did not affect either Sam or Dora. Sam Wilkes Holahan later died, leaving Dora widowed. Dora married Austin Holahan afterwards. Austin Holahan relationships (2019 - Present Day) Dora married Austin Holahan in May 2019. She transferred Sam Wilkes Jr. from her previous marriage. Sam Wilkes Jr. was aware that Austin Holahan would be his new dad and was satisfied with this decision. TV and Filmography Television Movies